


The Lizard, The Falmer and The Cat

by SnowElfDragon95



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, F/M, Family Bonding, Fun, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, New Year's Eve, Not a Love Story, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other, Party, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowElfDragon95/pseuds/SnowElfDragon95
Summary: Miraak, Brynjolf and Cicero were always curious on how their loved ones became such close friends in their youth and remained close even though their paths in life were extremely different. Luckily, during a New Life celebration in Bromjuunar; Isilmé, Usaeleí and Khyeena are more than happy to tell their tale to their family/friends.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Khajiit Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Male Listener (Elder Scrolls), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Falmer Character(s), Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating the 200 hits on Usaeleí's story! As promised i will be writing about how the Lizard, the Cat and the Falmer first met and became life long friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering at the newly rebuilt city of Bromjuunar, a big bonfire and stories to go around. Our original trio regale their stories to their loved ones in this collection of short stories.

"You know," Brynjolf began as he elbowed his feline guild master teasingly in the ribs, drawing everyone's attention from the crackling bonfire to his voice, "I'm curious; how did you three meet originally?" Khyeena and Brynjolf were enjoying an evening at the fully restored, legendary city: Bromjuunar with their friends; Cicero, Usaeleí, Isilmé and Miraak. It was almost the end of the New Life Festival and three friends wanted nothing more than to spend it with each other and their loved ones.

"Yes! Yes!" Cried Cicero as he planted himself next his scaly mate who nudged his neck gently, "Cicero has been wondering the same thing!" He and Usaeleí were also visiting the city since it had been a while since he had last seen his friends.

"I believe we all are curious about this tale, _dii Grohiik_ " Miraak rumbled as he felt the last Dragonborn snuggle against him and he draped their blanket around them both. Isilmé and company watched as some of the Dragonsh, including Paarthurnax and Odahviing, adjusted themselves around the small group while using their large bodies to shield them from biting cold. The three friends: the Falmer, the Lizard and the Cat; all exchanged glances at each other with broad smiles.

"Well then," began Isilmé as she noted Usaeleí's heterochromic eyes glow in delight in sync with Khyeena's glittering gaze, "I believe Usaeleí should begin our tale." Khyeena nodded in agreement as she snuggled within Brynjolf's embrace. "Xhu, I shall. I mean I was on Solsthiem before either of you. It's only fair." Shrugged the Argonian as he straightened up and rested his head atop Cicero's before closing his eyes in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul
> 
> Dii Grohiik: my wolf


	2. Island of Ash and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usaeleí begins the tale of his life on Solsthiem before Isilmé's arrival

Coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for giving my stories a chance :D


End file.
